Through the Chains
by irrelevant-thesis
Summary: With a new boss that no one trusts, and a war threatening to break out, Ludwig can't help but worry about his one true love, Ella Lamb. However, something happens, and neither of their lives will be the same. (GermanyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I tried posting this story once, and I don't know what happened between it and my original text, so let's try this again, and hopefully my text doesn't get all messed up. **

The German reached down into the snow, covering his fingers in the ice. He smirked to himself as he walked into the house. He looked into the kitchen to see the brunette standing by the stove cooking. The smell was perfection, just like her. He smiled walking up behind her silently. As he wrapped his arms around her small waist he slipped his hands up under her shirt slightly. With a small yelp, she jumped and turned around, throwing her small fist into his strong chest. He laughed and wrapped her in his arms.

Kissing her cheek he smiled down at her, "I missed you, Miss Ella Lamb,"

She smiled up at him, "I missed you too, Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Ludwig leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He had fallen in love with the young girl not long ago. She meant the world to him. She also was stunningly beautiful. Thick chocolate curls fell down onto her shoulders and around her face. Her soft brown eyes locked with his caring and loving look. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. She giggled softly placing her hands on his chest.

"You're acting like this is the first time you've seen me in years," she laughed.

He hummed lightly in his throat, "Oh, but I feel like I haven't seen you in years, mein liebing."

She blushed, loving it when he called her his darling. Closing her eyes she moved her hands around his neck, nuzzling into his neck. She smiled softly glad to have him. She held him close whenever she could. She remembered a few years ago when he was sent into the Great War. She prayed for him every night, hopping he'd come back. He was very high in the military for his young age and was called off and away from her too often. She hated the feeling of him not next to her. The young couple was not married, but they acted like it. She had been waiting for him to ask her, but she knew he was nervous and never good at showing any true affection.

He frowned rubbing her back. He pressed his forehead to hers, "What's wrong?" He mumbled his lips almost on hers.

She shook her head and smiled at him. He loved her smiled. It was like it lit up the world for him. Her pearly teeth dazzled. He smiled himself and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She placed her hand over his and held it in place as she leaned into the touch. He smiled and pecked her lips again.

"Oh!" He said reaching in his pocket, "I got something for you." She smiled as he turned her around. He pulled out a small box and opened it.

Inside was a diamond necklace. He pulled it out. A silver chain entered and went through the top of it. Golden bands with small diamonds laced within them wrapped around a large diamond in the middle. He smiled and moved her hair over one of her shoulders and wrapped the chain around her neck. She smiled and looked down as the pendant rested on her chest. He smiled to himself as he clipped it together. Holding it in-between her fingers she turned around and smiled at him.

"It's gorgeous!" She said pecking his lips, "Thank you..."

Ludwig smiled, "I thought you'd like it." He brushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled at him. "So," he said looking over her shoulder, "What are you making," He mumbled as he held her close.

Ella smiled and pulled away from his firm, yet soft grip, "It's a surprise!" She sung happily. Ludwig sighed and pouted, "Luddy," She giggled and pecked his lips again.

Ludwig smiled and gave her cheek a quick kiss before walking into the foyer, and heading up the wooden stairs. Ella smiled to herself hearing him go up. She started humming happily to herself, glad to have him back in the house. She sighed and smoothed the creases on her dress before going back to her cooking.

Ludwig sighed walking into their room. He softly removed his military jacket. He sighed looking at himself in the mirror. Sighing he removed his undershirt, exposing the tight white tank-top that hid underneath. Kneeling down he untied his shoes slowly his mind racing. After removing his boots and placed them in the closet along with his jacket he walked over to the bedside table and pulled out another black box. He opened it up and looked at the engagement ring inside of it. He ran his finger over it and smiled to himself.

"Luddy?" The voice behind him made him jump and he quickly closed the box and turned to see Ella standing in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

Ludwig smiled softly, "Nothing my dear,"

She nodded and smiled at him, "Dinner's ready whenever you are." With that she walked over and placed her hands on either side of his face and pecked his lips. Ludwig smiled and hummed softly. She giggled, "I'll be waiting for you down stairs,"

As she walked away he smiled watching her leave. Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly changed into a pair of loose fitting pants and a long sleeved shirt. He cleared his throat slowly buttoning the shirt up. Fixing the collar, he ran his fingers threw his hair, pushing back the fallen bangs. As he walked down the stairs he rolled up his sleeves. Upon entering the kitchen he saw her pouring him a glass of beer like she did for him every night. He smiled taking a seat placing the cloth napkin on his lap. Ella smiled and brought over the cool, frost covered glass and sat it down in front of him.

With that she gave him a smiled and sat down in her seat across the table from him, placing her own napkin in her lap. Ludwig smiled as the sweet smell of the sausage and potatoes flew off of the plate beneath him. He quickly said a small prayer, and then took a sip of his beer. Ella giggled softly.

"What?" He said smiling.

She smiled, "You are the only person I know who drinks before he eats," She giggled putting a small amount of food in her mouth.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and cut into the sausage on his plate. He then reached across the table taking her hand in his. She smiled and let him. Holding her hand tightly he used his thumb to run over her knuckles softly. She blushed and looked at him, and cocked her head and looked at his face. He wasn't smiling. He almost seemed upset.

"Ludwig?" She asked softly worried. He raised his eyes and not raising his head, and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Yes, I am quite alright." He frowned, "Why is there something wrong?"

"No," She said, "You just didn't seem happy, that's all."

He sighed, "I don't know how I feel," He answered quite honestly, "Just..." He sighed, and shook his head.

Ella frowned, and went back to her food, deciding it was better not to bother him at the moment. Ludwig looked at her and sighed softly to himself, "Ella, please don't look like that," He muttered, hating seeing her upset.

She sighed and smiled at him, "I'm just worried about you,"

Ludwig smiled and squeezed her hand, "There is nothing to worry about; there is just a lot of work I have to do." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Ella just sighed, "If you say so..."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, Ludwig sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked down at the girl that was curled up to his side. He sighed looking at the sun streaming in from the window. He leaned down at kissed her forehead before slipping out of the bed. With a quite sigh he walked down the stairs. His mind kept jumping back to something that had been bothering him for a while. Ever since his new boss had taken control in January, things had been changing. Slowly the democratic part of the country was drifting away. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he started to make breakfast for the two of them.

Slowly two small thin arms where wrapped around his waist. He smiled and looked behind him to see Ella laying her head in between his strong shoulder blades. He went back to cooking. He was different. Most men would require the women to cook for them, but he always made her breakfast.

"You're up early," He mumbled.

She sighed, "I can't sleep without you next to me," She muttered quietly.

Ludwig smiled softly. As soon as he finished he set the table for the two of them, as she sat on the counter watching him. She smiled at his caring actions. She could remember when they first meet. He was so hard and strict, and never passed her a single glance. It was like that she didn't exist. Then one day he came up to her and asked her out to dinner. It was odd since he had never really pasted a second glance at her, but she still went with him. She was surprised on how sweet he was really, all you had to do was get pasted his hard exterior.

As he looked back at her he cocked is head slightly, "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing Luddy…"

He nodded and helped her off the counter kissing her lips softly. "I have to go get ready," he mumbled, "I'm sorry I can't stay with you this morning, I'll be back around normal time tonight." Ella sighed and nodded sadly. "Hey now…" he mumbled tilting her chin up so her brown eyes looked up at him, "Don't be sad." He leaned in and kissed her softly, rubbing her cheek.

Ella placed her hand over his and stared into his icy blue eyes. She sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room, heading back upstairs to put on his uniform. This angered her slightly. He always seemed to care more about his work than he did with her. She didn't understand, it was like his whole life revolved around work. It was all he cared about! Shaking the thoughts out of her head she sat down at the table.

She looked up at his hard combat boots fell onto the wooden stairs. He walked into the room and bent down pecking her lips softly. She frowned and kissed him placing her hands on either side of his face. He pulled back slightly and chuckled at her.

"Is there something bothering you Ella?" He asked with a sweet smile on his lips.

She shook her head no. He kissed her cheek and stood up, and straighten out his coat. He then clasped his hands behind his back and nodded slightly at her, walking out of the house. Ella sighed and stared at the empty chair across from her. It felt so wrong without him there. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she finished eating, and then got up, starting to clean the dishes.

Ludwig soon arrived at his military office with a slight sigh. Of all places he wanted to be at the current moment, this was the last one. He just wanted to be with her not stuck here with mounds of paperwork to do. Slipping his jacket from his shoulders he sat at his desk with a sigh. For a few hours he worked. Nothing new, nothing special, but then something changed. He frowned as another man walked into his office handing him an envelope.

"It's from the chancellor, he wants to see you," The man said calmly.

Ludwig nodded and got to his feet grabbing his jacket. As he slipped it back on, he walked up the stairs to the top floor, a sigh playing on his lips. He wasn't sure about his new boss; something just wasn't right about him. With a sigh he raised his hand and knocked on the door softly. A deep voice boomed from the other side. He stepped into the room and looked at the dark haired man sitting in a chair. Two men stood behind him, red patches sewn onto their arms. The man looked up and smiled motioning to a seat.

"Sit," he said.

Ludwig did as he asked, his heart beat quickening. He stared at his boss, unsure what to say, or even if he was supposed to say anything. True, he was the personified version on the country, but he didn't dare do a thing without his boss's permission, and that went for all of the countries.

"I need to talk to you about a small plan," The man said, Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

A plan? Already? The man had barely been in office for 45 days and he already had a plan? Please, this was ridiculous. Those thought swirled through the German's head as he stayed quite, listening closely. This man had promised to fix German, to bring it back to its glory.

"There are a certain group of people," he started as he stood up, walking around Ludwig. The blonde haired man kept his gaze forward on the changed flagged behind the desk, "That are destroying the people of this land." He said tapping his fingers on the back of his chair. "And I believe that we should get rid of them,"

Ludwig frowned. Of all his years of living he had never heard anything quite like this. What kind of people would be trying to destroy the others who lived here, "What do you mean?" He said calmly.

His boss sighed and took his seat, "I mean there are people here who are like bottom feeders, ruining everything else for the great people in this country. They are destroying the true Germans!"

Ludwig frowned, "and a true German is?" He said. Any person who lived in his country was a true German to him.

His boss stood up, "Look in the mirror. Blonde hair, blue eyes." He smiled, "The supreme race. The Arian race."

"And those who don't fit?"

His boss shrugged, "We'll remove them,"

Ludwig sat there for a minute. His boss didn't fit. He shrugged deciding not to bring it up. "And how will we do this?"

His boss sighed, "That will stay hidden for now, you are dismissed, General Beilschmidt."

Ludwig frowned and rose to his feet walking out of the room, his heart pounding in his head. A true German…

Wait, did Ella fit? He frowned knowing exactly who the people who didn't fit where. The Jews.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig walked into the house almost crumbled right there. Closing the door slowly he just went straight upstairs to his office. Ella frowned and walked to the bottom of the stairs frowning, watching him go. It was unlike him. Usually he would come in and wrap his strong arms around her, but this time, he acted like she didn't exist. With a sigh she walked back to the kitchen. Once in his office he slammed the door shut and pounded his fist on the table with a yell in frustration. He sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

Ella jumped at the loud sound and soon walked up to his office her heart pounding. He never acted like this, and when he did, it was always because of something horrible. She sighed and knocked on the door softly, leaning close to it, to hear him on the other side. He didn't respond, all he did was shake slightly.

"Ludwig?" She said in her soft sweet voice, "Please open up," She mumbled.

Ludwig sighed and got to his feet, walking over to the door and opened in slowly. He looked down at her. She looked back up at him tears in her brown eyes. He frowned and pulled her into his arms nuzzling into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, "What is wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

Ludwig shook his head and pulled away, "You need to leave." He said sternly.

Ella looked at him stunned. She could feel her heart breaking at the strings as she looked up into his cold eyes. Her heart shattered not seeing a glimpse of him not being serious. "Wh-what?" She said taking a step back, "Do you not love me anymore?" Her eyes filled with tears as she tore the necklace off her neck and threw it at him running away from him.

"No! Ella!" He yelled stunned. Holding the necklace tight in his hand, he ran after her.

Once he had noticed she was outside, he ran out after her. Grabbing her arm he pulled her back against his body. Yelling out in anger, she pounded her small bawled fists into her chest. Ludwig grunted trying to hold her still.

"Let go of me!" She sobbed trying to break free from his arms as he pulled her back into the house.

Ludwig grabbed her arms, "Look at me," she shook her head, "Ella, look at me,"

She looked at him her brown eyes glistening. She shoulders her high, making her seem so small, so weak. Ludwig sighed and kissed her lips softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed back. He pulled away and looked at her broken face, his own heart shattering into small bits.

Wiping her eyes she stepped away from him, "Why do you want me to leave?"

Ludwig sighed, "Ella," he said, "I'm scared."

She looked at him in disbelief, "You? Scared?"

Taking her hand in his he kneeled down in front of her, as a sign of begging her to understand, "Ella, my boss," He closed his eyes and then reopened them to look up at her confused face. "He is planning to do something bad. I'm not sure what, but I'm scared you're going to get hurt, or something bad is going to happen. I need you to go somewhere not here," He thought for a moment, "I-I'll contact one of the other countries and ask if you can live with them till I figure this out."

Ella took a deep breath. "No."

Ludwig frowned, "No? Ella! You could ge-"

"I'm not leaving unless you know for sure!" She said sternly.

Ludwig bowed his head, his forehead resting on the back of her hands, "I understand…" He said standing back up, "But if stuff really starts getting bad, can you please go somewhere safe?" Ella nodded, "Thank you."

She let him envelope him in his large strong arms as they swayed back and forth slightly. She smiled and kissed his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He let her go and then he got an idea. Telling her to stand there he ran upstairs and grabbed the ring. He opened the box and smiled at it before putting it in his back pocket and walked back down stairs. She cocked her head at him.

"What's wrong Luddy?"

He shook his head and fell onto one knee. She watched him as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and flipped open the box, "Marry me?" Is all he said.

She smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around him, "Yes!" She said happily, "Of course," He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled, "I love you."

Ludwig chuckled, "I love you too,"


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't recognize himself as a country anymore. His land was slowly leaving him it seemed. He had sat there through countless meeting, speeches that all said the same thing. They had to get rid of the inferior people who resided in this land. He didn't really understand how all the people in this country grew to hate all those who weren't 'perfect' in their eyes. Weren't they all the same? At least they were to him.

"Ludwig?" He snapped out of his thoughts and stepped out of the bathroom looking towards the stairs. He sighed and hung his head.

A thought kept nagging in the back of his head. Sighing he let his head hang as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. She was seen as one of the inferior people. She wasn't perfect. It killed him to know that he was supposed to hate her. That he was supposed to want to get rid of her. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming up the stair. He just stayed there leaning against the wall as she came up placing her hands on either side of his face getting him to look at her mud brown eyes.

"Ludwig," She said in her small sweet voice, "What's wrong honey?"

He stared at her, his mind still trying to wrap around the idea that something was wrong with her. That there was something about her that was lower than the rest of the people. With a sigh he hung his head.

He reopened his eyes and looked at her worried face. "Remember you said you'd leave if I knew for sure something bad could happen to you?" Ella frowned hating this talk already, "Well now I'm sure. You need to go."

"Ludwig I'm no-"

Ludwig grabbed her shoulder forcing her to look at him. "Ella, something could happen to you, okay? It's not safe for you to be here. Please, go somewhere safe!"

Ella shook her head no, "I'm not leaving you, I'm not going to leave, nothing will happen, alright?" Ludwig's shoulders fell, knowing that no matter what he said she would never see his point of view. He nodded, "Good," she said softly, "And you need to get ready, you're going to be late for work."

Ludwig just nodded and wrapped her in his arms holding her protectively. Ella sighed in his arms her own mind drifting off. What if he was right? What if something did happen to her? She shook the thoughts out of her head as he let her go, and walked back to their bedroom.

Once shut in the room Ludwig let out a growl of anger and pounded his fist into the wall, denting it. He rubbing his throbbing knuckled and sat on the bed running his hands through his hair. Ella heard the sound of his fist and jumped. She wanted to go comfort him, but she knew the only thing he needed was for her to go somewhere safe, but nothing was going to happen! He was just over reacting.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have passed since Ludwig had warned Ella to leave. He never let the topic go. Every night they talked about it, and every night she told him to let it go, that nothing was going to happen to her. Ludwig prayed every night that she was right and that the effects of the Nazi power would never affect her, but to his dismay, he was wrong.

Ludwig had been at work late one night, sitting through pointless meetings, listening to speeches and battle tactics. His best-friend, Feliciano the representative of Italy, had noticed something off about his dear friend, but decided about bringing anything up in front of the people in the room. He knew about Ella, and he knew how desperately Ludwig was working to make sure she was safe. The meeting concluded late that night. Feliciano and a few men invited Ludwig out for drinks, but he turned them down, saying that he needed to get home and get some sleep.

As he approached the house he noticed something was off. The front door was slightly opened. He frowned and rushed up pushing it open slowly. Flicking on a light he choked on his own breath. The house was destroyed. Furniture was lying on its sides. Books and papers were scattered across the area. Plates, cups, and other dishes where shattered on the floor.

He looked around and then his heart stopped, "Ella?" He called walking deeper into the ruined house. Paintings where smashed, holes through them as they hung sideways or where laying on the floor. "Ella!" He cried again running up the stairs.

He ran straight for his office to see papers flown everywhere. Notes and plans scattered everywhere. His heart started beating faster as he walked into the office noticing a note sitting on his desk. He bit his lip and picked it up scanning in quickly. He dropped it and ran out of his office and into the streets. He looked around desperately before taking off running down the street. He knew it was no use, she was gone. They had taken her.

Once back into town he went to the bar and grabbed Feliciano pulling him into the street. The Italian man raised an eyebrow, "Ludwig?" He said looking at his pale faced friend, "What's wrong?"

Ludwig just shook his head, "They took her." Is all he could muster before breaking down into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get moving!" A man barked as he showed the butt of his gun into her back, causing her to stumble.

She hit the chair hard as she was forced into a seating position, her heart pounding in her ears. She blinked feeling the bracelet and the gold ring that he had given her ripped off her body. She looked at the woman in front of her and she grabbed her arm and pulled it over the table tearing the soft cloth from her dress sleeves up her arm. She frowned and watched as the woman took out a needle. She yelped and the needle was pressed into her arm as black numbers were etched into her pale skin.

As soon as the black ink scared her hard she was forced once more to her feet. The men dressed in dark Nazi uniforms throw her into a room full of other woman. Another man in the room pointed a gun at her, "Strip," he commanded.

She took a deep breath and did as he said her body stiff from shock. She slowly pulled off her clothes with the rest of the women in the small area. Soon they were all shuffled off into another room. They were forced down onto a bench as a man behind them grabbed chunk full of their hair, cutting it off with a sharp knife. She flinched hearing it shred her hair from her head, and she watched with tear filled eyes as the brown locks fell to the dirt covered floor.

She had never felt so humiliated, so worthless, so small before. Her world seemed to be falling apart as she ran her eyes around looking at every woman, and child, who sat in this room wondering who they were, where they came from, and above all, why where they here. What did they ever do wrong?

Ludwig sat at his desk in the middle of the day running a hand through his smooth blonde hair. He took a deep breath reading over the camp reports. He bit his lips trying not to cry knowing that's where Ella was. He looked up noticing a man at the door, "Boss wants to talk to you." And that's all he said before walking out. Ludwig slammed his fist on the table and stormed out of the room.

Her arms where wrapped tightly around her waist as her bare feet laid down on the loose soil. Her striped clothes hung on her body not really doing much for her. She looked around her brown eyes darting from face to face. She stopped in her tracks hear a large cry of despair. She looked around at the large chain link fences and felt a tear come running down her face. Where was Ludwig when she needed him?

Ludwig sat in the office ignoring most of what his boss was yelling about. True, he failed to report a Jew like he was supposed to, and even worst he was living with her. He wasn't caring about the huge disgrace he was, in fact, if he could he would command that his boss shut his mouth because he'd never understand, but he wouldn't dare have those words come from his mouth.

The sun beat down on her body as she sat there listening to the people around her talk, cry, and sing. They had never been in a situation like this. She frowned watching small children cling close to their mothers. She could tell by just looking at them that hope was no were to be found in their lives that this is where they were, and she wasn't getting out. But she refused to give up. She refused to say that there was no hope, mostly because she knew that Ludwig would come for her, that he'd come save her. Just wait and see.

Once back in his office Ludwig looked out the window over the city scape. He could see children in the streets, and then he could see the soldiers. He could see many people, and he couldn't tell they were any different from each other. To him they were all people that he cared for. He side and laid his hand against the edge of the window and closed his eyes leaning against the wall. His chest ached as his mind played pictures of her in his head.

She yelped and someone pushed her to the ground. She looked back up at the crazed woman. She didn't know what to do as clouded eyes scanned her body and then the woman quickly left her there. Her breath was heavily as she looked around stunned.

A small child came up to her, "Miss?" she said softly.

The woman looked at the child stunned. Her body seemed so small and fragile, like you could easily tear it about. Her stripped cloths hung off her body loosely as mud dried caked to her face. She frowned and looked at the girl.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Who are you?" She asked softly, her voice still much stronger than the girls.

"Geraldine Huber." The girl said.

She nodded, "My name is Ella Lamb."


	7. Chapter 7

Ella sat curl up slightly in a wooden shelter. Geraldine's head rested on her stomach. She sighed and rubbed her hair with a dirt covered hand. She hated this. The filth, the awful stench that filled the air. She hated how she could hear the sobs of people. Sighed lightly she looked at the sleeping girl on her lap. She seemed so peaceful and happy. With a smile on her dry cracked lips Ella leaned her head back against the wall, letting her mind drift into sleep, images of her life with Ludwig once she got to go home.

Ludwig lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep without her. He needed to feel her warmth curled up to his side. He needed to hear her soft breaths beside him. He needed to feel her silky hair tickling his cheek. It was simple, he needed her.

Ella frowned and rubbed her hands over her arms as she weakly walked over the loose soil. Breathing out she saw her breath dance in front of her eyes. Her eyes dropped to her side noticing that Geraldine was gone. She huffed and crossed her arms looking around for the small girl. Her heart quickened slightly not being able to find the girl.

"Geraldine?" She called as loud as she possible could.

Quickly she walked back to the wooden shelter that was used for a house. She walked back in and looked around. She saw Geraldine curled up crying. Ella frowned and walked over crouching next to her. Geraldine looked up with sad broken eyes. Catching her breath, Ella picked the small girl into her arms and held her close to his chest.

Geraldine held onto the loose fabric that covered her body, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Ella closed her eyes and stroked the girl's hair.

Ludwig's body was numb as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He hadn't shaved yet, and his face was covered in messy stubble. His bangs hung low in his eyes as he started to make some coffee for the morning. Looking at the clock he noticed that if he didn't leave in five minutes he would be late, but for once in his life he didn't care. His need to please his boss only made him lose her; the one person who he had ever loved.

Ella watching completely stunned as Geraldine stayed close to her side. Their heads where looking towards the blue shy, watching it get covered by black smoke. Geraldine buried her head in Ella's side as the horrid smell hit them. Ella closed her eyes and hung her head as the white ash began to fall around her.

Geraldine's eyes where full from tears as the ash started to fall. Ella looked down at her knowing exactly why she was crying so hard. Her sister was the ash. The last person she had in her family, and now she was gone. Kneeling down in front of her, Ella smiled softly at the girl.

"Please stop crying Geraldine," she said softly, "Everything will be okay, alright?"

Geraldine wiped her eyes and looked at her taking a few deep breaths, "No it won't," she said weakly, "I'm going to die just like everyone else." She said starting to cry again.

Ella shook her head, "No you won't,"

Geraldine frowned, "How do you know?" She said sounding slightly angry, "You act like someone is going to come save us but no one is!" She screamed, "Forget about that stupid fiancé of yours because if he really cared about you anymore, he would have come to find you already!"

Ella looked at the girl and stood up, her dark hair, now covered in ash letting the flakes fall as she looked down at the girl. She had a good point. If Ludwig really did care, he would have come and got her by now. After all, it had been a few months.

Ludwig sat in his office. He hated being here now. It was like a prison cell, there to make him sit and think back on everything he had done wrong. Running his hand threw his hair his leaned back in the chair.

Ella sighed, "Geraldine, please calm down."

Geraldine just shook her head, "Leave me alone…" she cried as she walked off, leaving Ella starting there in the falling ash completely stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig looked out the window at his slowly falling country. What was happening? The war had turned around so quick. He had lost his best-friend, and many others he cared deeply about, and he lost Ella. What did he do to deserve this pain? To sit here and watch so many innocent people die in fights and in the camps. To him, nothing made since anymore. Nothing seemed to really have any true meaning behind it anymore; it was just to say that it happened.

Taking a deep breath he walked out of his office. "General Beilschmidt!" Ludwig stopped and looked over his shoulder at a man running up to him, "General Beilschmidt," he said again, "I have a letter for you."

Ludwig frowned and took it from the man's hand and waved him off. He looked at the name and caught his breath, and quickly walked back into his office shutting the door and locking it.

Ella looked around confused as a large mass of people where shuffled down a small path. The men who guarded the camp had been moving them away. More ash had been pushed into the sky every day. The stench of burning flesh grew more and more, even some where taken on long marches through the snow. They had stopped giving them their small pieces of bread a day, and now they just left them to starve. She had lost all hope in Ludwig. It was obvious he didn't care anymore.

Ludwig shakily opened the letter as he sat at his desk. Pulling out the small piece of paper he placed it down on the table and began to read with frantic eyes.

Geraldine had not spoken to Ella since their fight, but she had been watching her. Even though the girl was young, she could tell how much pain Ella was in. She knew that the woman really believed that her prince charming would have saved her, but now the woman knew that he was nothing more than any of the other Nazis that they deal with every day.

Even though Geraldine could see her pain, she still couldn't bring herself to talk to Ella. She couldn't shake the thought about Ella really thinking that everything would be okay. It was hard to talk to her because of that, because she kept that same stupid idea about the man she loved.

Then again, Ella was all the she had left. Her father was taken from her automatically, and her mother was shot. Her eldest sister killed herself and then the other was gassed and burned. Ella had been the only one caring for her, since her sister acted like she didn't exist. It hurt to think that her family never cared for her.

Closing his eyes, Ludwig held back a sob. It was about the camps. Scared that the allied forces would find them, they need to get rid of the rest of the Jews and destroy any evidence. There was no way for Ella to live.

That when they started to dig. Ella work all day in the coolness of winter digging a hole; bloody callouses started to form on her hands as she worked, holding the rough wooden hand of the shovels. Looking up from her work she noticed as snow began to fall. She blinked and stopped for a second, letting it fall on her tongue, not believing it was really snow at first.

"Sei! ins Berufsleben zurückkehren!" One of the guards yelled down at her. She blinked and nodded. (You! Return to work!)

Geraldine looked up at something cold hit her nose. Crossing her eyes she watched as the white liquid dissolved on her nose. She swallowed and looked over at the large columns expecting to see the ash bellowing into the air. Cocking her head she noticed there was no smoke. Hold out her cupped hands she watched as the white power fell into them. She smiled softly. She hadn't seen really snow in ages. Smiling softly she sat down on the ground, catching as many snowflakes in her hand's as she possible could, not wanting to lose a single one.

She could remember when the ash first fell and she thought it was snow. Her sister called her an idiot and told her she'd never see real snow again, but now she's wrong. Letting out a small childish giggled, Geraldine fell onto her back, and bit her lip watching the falling snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella let out a pained scream as the man ripped her from her sleep and threw her onto her feet. The man then tightened his grip on her and forced her forward. Struggling, Ella tried her best to shake the man's grip off, but it was no use.

The Nazi soldier led her to the hole that she had dug earlier. She gasped looking down into it. The bottom was now covered in the broken bodies of the people who helped her dig. She stared stunned looking at the bullet holes in their bodies, as blood stained the air.

"ausziehen," The man commanded the group of people who stood outside the hole. (strip)

Geraldine looked through a crack in a wooden wall as she tried to stay hidden, knowing if anyone saw her, she would be killed. She frowned, and then her heart stopped once she recognized Ella. "No…" She said in a small pained voice.

Ella took a deep breath and swallowed her pride as she undressed with the rest of the, fully exposing her body to the cold air of winter. Her skin instantly prickled with goose bumps as she shivered. Pulling her head up high she looked at the man standing in front of her.

Geraldine watched in horror as the instructed the line of people to turn and face the hole. She could smell the blood and the gun powder. It was obvious what was going to happen.

Ella stared straight ahead and waited.

"schießen!" A man yelled.

Ella felt a quick flash of pain, and then her world went black.

Geraldine jumped at the sound of the guns. She let out a wail of despair as she watched Ella's lifeless body fall down like the rest of them. The small eight year old girl curled up and sobbed. Now she really was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Ludwig's eyes scanned over the paper his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't find her name anywhere. He stepped back and held back the sobs in his throat.

"Excuse me!" He called to different people who walked by. He closed his eyes and hung his head. He was still dressed in his full uniform, and everyone seemed to ignore him.

As he brought this hand up to stop the tears from flowing freely from his eyes he felt like someone was watching him. Opening his eyes once more, he looked around his blurred world and noticed a small girl. She looked to be about eight years old, and was clutching a teddy bear close to her chest. Her hair was short, and seemed mangled. Her body was small and frail, and he knew instantly that she was in the camps.

Walking over he crouched in front of the girl and smiled softly at her. She looked at him and swallowed.

"Hey there," he said in a sweet voice.

She blinked and pulled the bear close to her face and mumbled, "Are you General Beilschmidt?" She asked as she stared at him. She had read his name tag.

He smiled softly at her, "Yes I am," he said caringly.

She pulled the bear down and held it loosely in her arms as she swung side to side, "Miss. Ella Lamb told me to tell you that she loves you." He smiled warmly at her. She only frowned, "But she also said, not for me to tell you of course, but that you were going to come save us, and make all the bad people go away, but…but you didn't" She said burying her mouth back into her teddy bear.

Ludwig frowned, "I'm sorry I couldn't…" He said as he reached up at ran his thumb over the girls cheek, "But do you know where Miss. Lamb is?" The little girl shook her head no, "Where did she leave to?" He asked thinking they had just moved camps or something.

The girl had a tear come into her eyes, "I don't know, sir." She said in a small voice, "Only the lord can tell you."

Ludwig's breath hitched. She was dead. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and let his head hang. He could stop the tears that started flowing freely from his eyes, as he stayed there crouched in front of the small girl. She frowned and held the bear in one of her hands as she wrapped her small arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

He blinked a few times, tears still coming down his face, as he looked down at her. She sighed and waited till he stopped crying and pulled away. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled, "Please don't cry," She said softly, "I don't like it,"

Ludwig chuckled softly and stood up, taking her into his arm. There was something about this girl that he liked. Something about her that just made him want to hold her for hours, but he knew her parents must be worried sick about her now.

"Hey sweetie," he said. She looked at him with her sparkling brown eyes, her teddy bear wrapped in her arms, "Where's your parents?"

The girl shifted in his arms moving close to him, "With Miss. Ella," she said softly, "My sisters and brother too,"

His heart shattered instantly as she nuzzled her face into his neck. He sighed and rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. "Where do you live?" He asked softly into her ear.

She whimpered, "Nowhere," she said her voice cracking from new found tears. Ludwig frowned and pulled her so he could look at her. As soon as their eyes meet, she burst into tears.

"Shh, shh," he said soothingly, pulling her back to his chest and rocking her, "Hey, come on now," he mumbled kissing the top of her head, "Please don't cry."

The girl pulled away and rubbed her red swollen eyes as she took short breaths trying to keep herself from crying. She looked around the room at all the faces of people who were in the camps, holding the bear close to her. Then she looked back at him. He was smiling softly at her.

"Can I live with you?" She said in a small voice, rocking her bear in her arms.

Ludwig sat there for a second thinking. It was going to be hard now; after all they lost the war, just to support himself, and now a child? He had to work, and who would take care for her? Then again, she was so young, and he couldn't just leave her out on the street.

Giving her a reassuring smiled he kissed her cheek, "Yes of course," he said pulling her tightly into his arms.

She smiled and took a deep breath letting him hold her close to his strong chest. Her heart seemed to be skipping beats as she realized that she wasn't going to be alone anymore. That now there was someone who really could love her and take care of her.

Ludwig smiled and held her. Just looking at her though brought back so many memoirs of Ella, and then the pain of knowing that she was dead. But this girl needed him. He couldn't simple let her go on her own.

"What's your name?" He asked softly as he walked down the street, holding her in his arms.

"Geraldine," She said, "Geraldine Huber"


	11. Epilogue

The twelve year old walked down the street, her brown hair flying in her eyes. She huffed the piece out and held tightly onto the man's hand. She looked up. His face was calm and hard as he led her down the street. His eyes where slightly shaded from the military cap on his head. She sighed and wrapped her fingers around his even tighter. He blinked and looked down at her.

She gave him a soft smiled. He smiled back and lifted her up into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck nuzzling her face in. He chuckled and held her up.

"Are you alright, Geraldine?" He asked softly as he walked holding her in his arms.

Geraldine nodded, "Yes I'm fine," she said.

He nodded and re-positioned her in his arms, so he could hold her without his jacket or metals getting messed up. She frowned and pulled the hat off his head and put it on hers. He frowned and put it back on his head. She pouted.

"Hey now," he said softly, "You know I need to be wearing this hat while I'm in uniform."

Geraldine sighed, "I know." She said.

He put her back on the ground as the school came into sight. He kneeled down and fixed her jacket and the beanie on her head. He smiled and pulled the straps of her bag farther on her shoulder.

"I don't want to go to school," She complained.

He chuckled, "I know, but you know you have to." He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, "And I promise I'll be right here when you get out."

She nodded and kissed his cheek before walking towards the school building. He smiled and stood up and watched her go. She turned around and waved at him. He smiled and waved back; smiling he turned around to see the American he worked with, Alfred F. Jones, leaning on a pole. He stopped, and stared at the man.

"So you found her?" The American asked. He nodded, and the American smiled, "Be good to her, Ludwig," He said smiling, "Because I bet you are making a good father for her."

Ludwig chuckled and smiled as the American walked away, his hands in his pockets. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ludwig leaned against the wall and stared up at the slightly cloudy sky.

"You know," he said to know no one. "I'm sure you'd make a good mother for her."

He smiled thinking about Ella. He sighed and pushed off the wall and walked down the street to his office, a small, yet depressed smile on his face.


End file.
